User blog:MorbidCoffee/Teach Me! Professor Coffee! The (un)official RO2 Raiding Guide
As originally posted on the WarpPortal Forums! 'What is "Teach Me! Professor Coffee!"?' This guide is an idea I've had in the back of my head ever since I started the pet guide months ago, but never actually had the time to sit down and work it out until now. Basically, over the last couple of weeks, there's been a huge divide between the people who do raids normally, and the people who embus their way to end game gear. From experience, the players who abused embus are now lacking any common sense in how raiding works which is going to hurt them when the raid fix patch hits. On the other hand, a lot of the players who do raids normally stick to their own groups and very rarely, if ever, help out the rest of the community, including shunning the newer players who want to learn. My goal for this guide is to create a middle ground between those groups, where the players who don't have the knowledge on raids can find what they're looking for here, where as the hardcore players can find exact numbers to make sure they can make every raid as efficient as possible. The guide will have two things: The first part will be a general FAQ on how and what to do on raids for the newer players just getting into RO2 or MMOs in general, which every subsequent part will be a guide on how to go about each individual boss of every raid. Remember that this will be a constant work in progress. I'll update as I go, but it's going to take time to complete. 'Can I contribute to writing for this guide?' Ideally, I'd like to keep this guide to the guides I'm writing, however, I am open to having others gather information on raids such as HP markers, aggro ranges, drops, etc (though I'll be gathering most of this information myself over the next couple of weeks). I don't mind discussion in and about the guide, however I also don't want other giant posts cluttering the guide either, as it'll just be too much to scroll though. If you do want to write a guide and it's in another blog, I'll gladly link it in this first post in the index for everybody to see. 'Will you answer my questions?' My IGN is MorbidCoffee (which you've probably already figured out by now. It not, surprise!). If I have the time I'll gladly answer any questions people have, but also keep in mind that I'll be busy trying to gather the remaining information I need to keep writing this guide, so I might not answer right away. Best way would be to leave a message in my inbox on the WarpPortal Forums and I'll get to it when I can. 'Will you raid with me?' No. (Just kidding) ...but really, no. 'INDEX' General Raiding Guide *Lesson 1.1 - Raid Preperation and Gear Progression *Lesson 1.2 - Forming a Raid and Class Roles *Lesson 1.3 - Loot Rules, Etiquette, and Raid Lockout *Lesson 1.4 - Acquiring your first piece of Raid Gear Tier 1 Raids *AngeChan's Tier 1 Raid Boss Video Guides *'Baphomet's Garden ' **Lesson 2.1 - Fearsome Power of the West! Minotaur Chong-I! **Lesson 2.2 - Unbreakable Wall of the East! Minotaur Hong-I! **Lesson 2.3 - Guard Dog of the Garden! Fight, Humbaba! **Lesson 2.4 - The Decisive Battle! Duel with Baphomet! ***Credit to LTMage, Aeriae, Lachrin, AIert, TasiaReagle, Meluken, ZhaoYun for helping with testing Bapho N. *'PvE Arena ' *'Baphomet's Garden ' **VachV's guide on Baphoment Hard *'PvE Arena ' Tier 2 Raids *'Culvert of the Abyss ' *'Culvert of the Abyss ' **Fold's Guide on Ratmaster Hard (outdated, but for the most part still relevant) **Mysticalre's Guide on Ratmaster Hard Tier 3 Raids *'Abaddon of Despair ' *'Abaddon of Despair ' 'Future content *'Chaos Dungeon''' *'Tomb of Osiris' ''Updates/Revision''s *''11/3/2013'' - Guide started. Initial Raid FAQ posted.(typo in gear progression chart is known. Will be making a nicer, more presentable image without the typos another day) *''11/9/2013'' - Added guides for Minotaurs Chong-I and Hong-I. Intro post edited with names to the Bapho N guides as well as the names of players who helped in gathering information on the fights. *''11/17/13'' - Humbaba guide added to Baphomet's Garden Normal Teach Me! Professor Coffee! The (un)official RO2 Raiding Guide